Somos Piratas Ninjas
by She-Wolfie PirateNinja
Summary: Naruto, junto a unos cuantos de sus amigos, son transportados al mundos de One Piece, donde se convertirán en piratas, para llegar al Nuevo Mundo y llegar hasta el portal que les lleve a casa. Conocerán lugares y nakamas nuevos, pasarán por peligrosas situaciones, y, ¿lograrán volver?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esta es como... la sustituta de otra historia que estaba haciendo, pero como luego no me gustó demasiado, la cambié, la dí un giro radical y este es el resultado. Espero que les guste.

Declaimer: One Piece, Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo los personajes que no reconozcais son de mua. Casi ninguno.

**_(interrupcciones mías)_**

* * *

_PROLOGO: Una simple casa_

_Era _una simple casa, sí, era solo eso, pero en ella entraron a una angustiosa y gran aventura por un mundo nuevo.

Era una semana libre para esos ocho ninjas, más concretamente: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Rock Lee y Gaara (a este último lo convencieron para ir con ellos, a dar una vuelta por el bosque)

-¿Adónde vamos exactamente, Sakura-Chan? –preguntaba Naruto, saltando las ramas de los árboles juntos al resto siguiendo a Sakura.

-Pues verás, el último día que fui por este bosque, encontré una pequeña casa algo extraña y abandonada, pero tenía muchos libros y dibujos, no sé, era... rara. –contestó la peli rosa.

-¿Y por qué nos has tenido que reunir a todos nosotros? Hoy es día festivo en todas las aldeas. –protestó Kiba, pensando que ya no podría pasar su día tranquilo con Akamaru y su equipo, en el campo.

-Además, –siguió Hinata –faltan muchos de nuestros amigos...

-Ya –dijo Sakura, deteniéndose en una rama –Ino se ha ido con sus hermanos **_(a decir verdad no sé mucho de ella)_** , Shino ha pasado olímpicamente del tema, los maestros me han ingnorado diciendo: "¡Para un día que no tenemos que aguantaros a ninguno, no nos lo fastidiéis!" Y así, todos los que normalmente también estarían aquí, han ido poniéndome excusas, aunque yo creo que es por lo que les dije de que creía que esa casa era la que todos los ninjas dicen que está embrujada.

-Eso no nos lo comentaste... –murmuraron todos al unísono, con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-Y muchos dicen, que en esa casa han muerto muchos, por puro miedito.

-Eso tampoco lo comentaste... –volvieron a murmurar.

-Vamos, solo echaremos un vistazo, nada más, es que me parece muy curiosa...

-Jo, y yo que quería pasarme el día en el Ichikaru Ramen... –dijo Naruto, intentando que Sakura no le oyera.

Esta le golpeó. Si que le oyó.

Llegaron a esa casa, no era pequeña para nada, era mansión. Saltando las verjas, los ninjas decidieron asegurarse de que no había nadie, nadie que pudiera culparles de allanamiento de morada.

Rock Lee, Akamaru, Kiba y Hinata comprobaron la parte de atrás. Sakura, Gaara y Sai comprobaron los jardines, y Naruto miró por las ventanas y tejados.

-Vale, no hay nadie, y ya hemos venido, ahora toca irse. –dijo Hinata, esa casa no le daba buena espina.

-¡No pasa nada, Hinata-Chan! Solo echaremos un vistazo por dentro. –dijo Kiba, y fue secundado por el ladrido de Akamaru.

Aunque la mayoría de ellos no querían, entraron a la casa y comprobaron el interior. Nada ni nadie.

-Apuesto a que la biblioteca está por allí. Bueno, por donde está el cartel de: "biblioteca" –dijo Sakura.

Todos la siguieron hasta allí, bueno, hasta que se iban por su cuenta a investigar la casa.

_**Y así, un extraño suceso se acercaba más y más a ellos...**_

* * *

Sé que no es un gran principio, pero llevaba tiempo pensando en esta historia y bueno, allá vamos, iré actualizando esta y otras historias, así que solo pido, que le den una oportunidad, intentaré no salirme de la personalidad de los personajes, hay algunos que los conozco mejor y otros, casi son un misterio para mí. ¿Reviews?_**  
**_


	2. One Piece Rules

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar ya en este cap que de momento no habrá parejas, no es que me gusten mucho las parejas que les gusta al resto en general, puede que un poco el NaruHina, y me gustan muchos fics así y no digo que los odie, pero siempre preferí los de personajes originales, quizá sí sea alguna pareja así en este fic, no lo sé, ahora me centro en el encuentro entre los Mugis y los pequeños piratas ninjas. Arigatow por leer este fic y gracias por los comentarios.  
**

**Declaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no reconozcan, que en esta historia, no van a ser muchos creo.**

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales (si hay)  
_

**_Explicaciones mías  
_**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "One Piece Rules"

Gaara POV:

No me gustaba aquel lugar, y menos aún me gustaba el hecho de tener que aguantar a esos dos idiotas de Rock Lee y Naruto correteando y riendo de aquí para allá por toda la mansión.

-¡Naruto, Rock Lee, parar YA! –gritó Sakura sosteniendo un libro, haciendo que los aludidos frenaran en seco.

-Ya Sakura, –dije yo, –vámonos. Este lugar no debe estar abandonado por nada.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? –oí la voz de ese insoportable pintor del tres al cuarto, Sai.

Oí como Naruto, Kiba y Lee tragaban saliva, pensando que iba a comenzar una pelea. Eso pretendía yo.

-Cállate, pintor de… –me lo pensé un instante –mierdas…

-¡Parar ya! Sois unos pesados, debí traer solo a Hinata. Mira que intento pasar un día tranquilo con vosotros, y nada, imposible. –dijo Sakura.

-Lo sabes, –dije –empezó él.

-Se comportan como niños pequeños… –susurró Hinata.

-Ya sabes, Hinata-Chan, desde que se conocen son así. –dijo riendo Naruto, y al instante Hinata cayó desplomada al suelo toda roja.

En serio, ¿cómo nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba con él? Creo que solo Sakura, el pintor ese, y yo, sabíamos lo que le pasaba, pero en fin, no seré yo quien se lo diga.

-Ahora en serio, Sakura, –dijo Kiba –dinos qué libro buscas.

-¿Realmente? Ninguno. Pero quiero verlos. Digo yo que Sai piensa lo mismo, ¿no? –respondía la pelirrosa, ojeando un libro diferente al otro que tenía antes.

Yo simplemente me senté en una esquina donde estaba también el perro, Akamaru, si yo me aburría, él debía estar ya muerto, en serio, estaba como una estatua, me pregunto qué pensará él sobre las tonterías que hacen ahora mismo su amigo Kiba junto al tonto Naruto y el idiota Lee…

Akamaru POV:

Idiotas, simplemente idiotas. Mi colega, Naruto y Lee están como una cabra, creo que el Kazekague, o como se diga, piensa lo mismo, y el resto de nosotros. Naruto estaba en una escalera para coger lo que parecía un libro ilustrado **(probablemente el único de toda esta habitación)**, mientras Rock Lee y Kiba sujetaban la escalera, pero entonces Kiba dice algo sobre la ropa de Lee, este se enfada y empiezan una pelea típica de unas nenazas, con las manos, ¿y Naruto? Naruto al suelo cuando le dan un golpe a la escalera, varios libros les cayeron encima a los tres, más bien, una avalancha.

-Chicos, haber si tenéis cuidado… –murmuró el rubio, saliendo de entre la montaña de libros, el que buscaba abierto por la mitad encima de su cabeza.

-¡HA EMPEZADO ÉL! –gritaron a la vez, saliendo de la montaña de libros, ellos también con uno en su cabeza.

Sobra decir que al resto del grupo nos caía una gotita por la cabeza, pero fingíamos no prestar atención.

Sakura parecía debatirse entre pegarles o no, Hinata seguía K.O, Sai sonreía, con su sonrisa falsa que me da miedo, Gaara solo negaba con la cabeza, sentado a unos metros de mí, y yo, tapándome los ojos con las orejas, a veces mi amo me hace pasar una vergüenza…

Entonces me fijé en un libro que estaba medio salido de una alta estantería, el olor de ese libro era raro, yo quería saber qué era, a simple vista, un libro, pero estaba seguro de que era algo más, pero, en una situación donde tres hacen el tonto, una está enfurruñada intentando no matarlos, otra desmayada, uno sonriendo **(de manera falsa)** y otro ignorándonos a todos, ¿a quién le importa un comino lo que piense un perro? **(A mi por lo menos…)**

Hinata POV:

Empecé a abrir los ojos, oh, no, otra vez me había desmayado, esto ya debería estar afectando a mi salud, pero qué le voy a hacer…

Entonces vi a Akamaru, viendo fijamente un libro bastante grande medio salido de la estantería. Me acerqué y le acaricié el pelaje, él me miró y movió la cola.

-¿Qué pasa, Aka? –le pregunté –¿qué pasa con ese libro?

-¡Roaf, roaf! –ladró.

-Chicos, mirar ese libro, Akamaru lo mira fijamente.

-Bueno, ¿y? –preguntó el Kazekague.

-N-no sé, es que me parece extraño que un perro esté interesado por un libro.

Todos se acercaron curiosos a ver el libro, Naruto-Kun cogió la escalera y subió a por el libro, pero esta vez fueron Sai y Sakura-Chan los que la sujetaron, en vez de Kiba y Rock Lee-San.

-Pone… _"One Piece Rules" _–dijo Naruto-Kun.

-¿One Piece qué? –preguntó Kiba –¿qué tiene ese libro de especial, Akamaru?

-¡Roaf, roaf! –Akamaru y Kiba empezaron a hablar apartados del resto.

-Dice, –nos comunicó Kiba, tras unos minutos de hablar con Akamaru, –que hay un olor extraño, cree que ese libro es algo más que un libro.

Todos le miraron raro a Kiba, **(y admito que yo un poco)**

-¿Qué? Lo dice Akamaru, no yo.

Todos miramos el libro que estaba en manos de Naruto-Kun…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Bien, sé que aún no han ido a One Piece ni nada, pero el siguiente cap será más largo, no sé si se encontrarán muy pronto a los Mugis, depende de si vosotros queréis, de momento, ¡e****spero que os haya gustado****este cap!  
**

**¡Pronto otro más!**


	3. El viaje

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar ya en este cap que de momento no habrá parejas, no es que me gusten mucho las parejas que les gusta al resto en general, puede que un poco el NaruHina, y me gustan muchos fics así y no digo que los odie, pero siempre preferí los de personajes originales, quizá sí sea alguna pareja así en este fic, no lo sé, ahora me centro en el encuentro entre los Mugis y los pequeños piratas ninjas. Arigatow por leer este fic y gracias por los comentarios.  
**

**Declaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no reconozcan, que en esta historia, no van a ser muchos creo.**

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales (si hay)  
_

**_Explicaciones mías  
_**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Viaje.

Todos miraban curiosos el libro que Naruto sostenía en sus manos, era muy grande y aparentemente viejo. Sai fue l primero en hablar.

-Bueno, abrámoslo, ¿no, Sakura-Fea?

-Sí, Sai-Capullo, vamos a abrirlo, –dijo la aludida, intentando ofender al pintor y sin éxito –bien, veamos, Naruto, dámelo.

Cuando Naruto le dio el libro y Sakura lo abrió, hubo un tenue brillo en la contra portada, del que solo Akamaru se dio cuenta, pero no ladró nada, tampoco le hubieran hecho caso.

-Esto… Es… ¡ESTO NO ES UN IDIOMA! –gritó Sakura tirado el libro al suelo, y pisoteándolo varias veces, se fue a la otra punta de la biblioteca muy cabreada.

Sai cogió el libro.

-Sai, ¿lo puedes leer? –preguntó Rock Lee.

-Eh… Sakura-Fea tiene razón, no es un idioma, pero se puede leer…

-¡Tú léelo y punto! –gritó Gaara.

-… –Sai le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Naruto, Akamaru, Kiba y Hinata, los únicos que ahora le prestaban atención –pone:

"Viadum a Ole Piels, asombrurum viadum dentrás du, bu dogo noo sebes if du, nafamas nedectirás du."

-… –murmuraron todos.

-Buah, qué chorrada, es idioma inventado. –dijo Naruto con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Um… Hay una mancha en una palabra, la eh leído mal. –dijo Sai intentando quitar la mancha.

-Da igual, teníais razón esto es estúpido, vámonos. –dijo Sakura ya a punto de salir por la puerta, pero Sai había empezado a leer de nuevo y esta vez sin errores.

"Viadum a Ole Piels, asombrurum viadum dentrás du, bu dogo noo sebes if du, **_nakamas_** nedectirás du."

Un terremoto empezó sacudir la mansión, la mayoría, asustados, se escondieron bajo las pocas mesas que habían en la biblioteca y se pusieron casi a rezar, la mansión parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

-¡Se nos cae el techo encima! –gritó Kiba alarmado.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAHHH! –gritaron todos, mientras el techo los aplastaba…

* * *

Oh My, qué dolor de cabeza… –murmuraba Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

Se fijó en que la casa estaba totalmente en ruinas y escombros, pronto vio un rabo blanco sobresalir de unos escombros.

-¿Akamaru? –preguntó el rubio, tiró de Akamaru.

Cuando ya había salido, Naruto siguió tirando y vio que el perro sujetaba a Kiba, que sujetaba a Hinata que sujetaba a Sakura, así los sacó y pronto despertaron y buscaron a Sai, que estaba muy en el fondo, y sorprendentemente, bajo una mesa que estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Dónde estarán Gaara-San y Lee-Kun? –preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-Akamaru, búscalos. –dijo Kiba a su fiel amigo.

Este no tardó mucho en localizar los escombros en los que Gaara y Rock Lee estaban enterrados.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, no ha pasado nada, unos pequeños rasguños.

No eran pequeños, todos tenían heridas que se notaban que no habían sido por una simple caída.

-Me sorprende que estemos todos bien con lo gigante que era esta mansión, y tú, Rock Lee, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sai, al ver que el de traje verde estaba de rodillas.

-No, coof, coof, me han caído los escombros justo cuando tenía la boca abierta, para el colmo me he tragado hormigas y polvo. Coof, coof. –tosía mientras Naruto y Kiba le daban palmadas en la espalda.

-Chicos… -murmuró Gaara, que estaba en una colina de escombros, observando por donde empezaba el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaara-San? –preguntó Sakura subiendo a la colina, que hasta ese momento observaba despreocupada junto a una sí preocupada Hinata, como Rock Lee casi se atragantaba con las hormigas.

-Me temo que ya no estamos en Konoha, ni en el continente ninja… -respondió el pelirrojo, viendo que en un lado había un bosque, y en el otro una playa –mira, el mar…

-El mar… –susurró Sakura.

-El mar, mar… –siguieron Hinata y Kiba.

-El mar azul… –siguió Sai.

-Roaf, roaf… –ladraba Akamaru.

-Mar, coof, coof… –tosió Rock Lee.

-… Mar... Qué bonito. –dijo Naruto.

-¿¡MAR!? –gritaron todos a la vez con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas.

-¡Oh Dios mío, que nos hemos ido de Konoha, nos hemos tele transportado a otro mundo, un mundo extraterrestre! –gritaba Rock Lee, abrazando a Akamaru, y este también lloriqueando.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda! –gritó Kiba, también abrazando a su amigo canino.

-¡Chicos, dejarlo ya! –gritó Sakura y al instante los dos ninjas dejaron de llorar y espachurrar a Akamaru –Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no hay que perder la esperanza ni entrar en pánico.

-Sakura-Chan tiene razón, –dijo Naruto, y todos lo miraron, –lo que tenemos que hacer es… Reconstruir la mansión y volver volando por el espacio hasta la Tierra con ella, seguro era la nave que nos ha llevado hasta aquí. –finalizó, asintiendo para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera la idea más inteligente que se le hubiera ocurrido en la vida.

Todos fueron parpadeando, algunos como Sakura y Gaara mirando al rubio como si tuvieran a un payaso delante, otros mirándole divertido como Sai, otra dudando qué decir, Hinata, y otros tres como Kiba, Lee y Akamaru que parpadeaban varias veces.

-¿Podemos entrar en pánico ya o todavía crees que tenemos esperanza? –le preguntó Kiba a Sakura.

-Sí, ya podemos entrar en pánico.

-Guay. –dijo Rock Lee.

Entonces él y Kiba se pusieron a gritar mientras daban vueltas alrededor de Akamaru, hasta que se chocaron y cayeron a la arena.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Los maestros deben de preguntarse dónde estamos, se preocuparán, verán que no estamos, creerán que o estamos muertos u nos han secuestrado… –murmuraba Hinata a Gaara y Sakura.

-… ¿Tienes alguna idea, Gaara? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer… –respondió el aludido, luego miró a Sai –¿Y tú, pintor de pacotilla?

-Nada peor que lo tuyo. –respondió.

-Vayamos a buscar comida, –propuso Naruto, –luego construyamos una barca y nos largamos.

-Um… Idiota. –murmuró Sakura.

-¿Acaso tenéis una idea mejor? Rock Lee y Kiba ya necesitan una caja de pañuelos antes de que empiecen a usar las orejas de Akamaru.

El aludido, asqueado por la idea, corrió a ponerse tras Hinata.

-Supongo que sí es lo mejor que podemos hacer, de nada nos servirá ponernos a llorar, eso no es lo que hacen los ninjas, o por lo menos no nosotros. –dijo Sai.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo, esta es solo otra prueba que pasar, solo eso. –concordó Gaara.

-Dividámonos en grupos. –propuso Hinata.

-Sí, Kiba y Rock Lee irán a recolectar frutas que haya por los bosques de esta isla, Gaara y Naruto, comprobar que no hay nadie más en la isla, Hinata y Akamaru encargaros de hacer una fogata, Sai y yo vamos a construir una tienda o algo con lo que resguardarnos, parece que vaya a llover… -dijo organizando los equipos.

-Le cambio mi compañero a quien quiera… -murmuró Gaara.

-¡Oi, yo soy buen compañero, dattebayo! –se quejó Naruto.

-No lo dudamos, Naruto-Kun, pero es que eres un imán para los problemas… -susurró Hinata sin querer ofender al rubio.

-…

-Bueno, en marcha. –dijo Sai.

-¡Sí! –gritaron el resto, esparciéndose todos a excepción de Akamaru y Hinata.

-Vamos Aka, hagamos un buen fuego para que Narut… Para que todos estemos calentitos.

-¡Roaf, roaf! _(Tía, cómo se nota de quién estás colada)_

Así, Akamaru y Hinata se pusieron a recoger ramas para hacer el fuego…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**_Este cap fue más largo, intento seguir todos los consejos que me déis, espero que os guste y que siga mereciendo reviews.  
_**

**¡Pronto otro más!**


	4. Tonterías e intento de supervivencia

**¡Arigato por los reviews! Estoy contenta de que os guste la historia, lo cierto es que abandoné un poco las otras dos, pero intento hacer unos caps más de esta y si ya me viene una idea para las otras ya escribo, de nuevo gracias y: ¡que comience el cap!  
**

**Declaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no reconozcan, que en esta historia, no van a ser muchos creo.**

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales (si hay)  
_

**_Explicaciones mías  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_ Tonterías e **intento** de supervivencia._

Empezamos con Akamaru y Hinata:

-Oi, Akamaru, aquí hay un montón de ramas caídas de los árboles, así podremos hacer una buena fogata, pero, ¿cómo hay tantas ramas en el suelo? No hay viento… –murmuró Hinata recogiendo ramas.

-¡Roaf! –asintió Akamaru, también extrañado.

-Bien, creo que con esto tendremos suficiente.

Volvieron a la playa y comenzaron a juntar ramas en un círculo de piedras, luego Hinata empezó a hacer el fuego a la cuenta de la vieja, con dos piedras, mientras Akamaru, perseguía un cangrejo y este terminaba por pillarle la nariz con las pinzas.

Mientras, Sakura y Sai se dedicaban a arrancar corteza de uno de los seis o siete árboles gigantes que había en la isla, y con paciencia, llevando la madera a la playa donde se reunirían todos, y encajando las piezas, lograron hacer algo parecido a una buena cabaña al lado de la fogata que Hinata ya tenía preparada.

-Bueno, creo que no nos quedó mal, –dijo Sakura secándose el sudor, habían trabajado durante horas.

-Sí, creo que ya nos merecemos un descanso, esperemos al resto, aún deben de faltar mínimo dos horas para que anochezca. –dijo Sai sentándose junto al fuego y empezando a dibujar.

-Cierto, me pondré a ver ese libro que nos trajo aquí. –dijo Sakura.

-¿Realmente piensan que ese libro nos llevó hasta este lugar? –preguntó Hinata, acomodada en la espalda de Akamaru y acariciando el pelaje de este que bostezaba.

-No estoy segura, pero todo pasó justo después de que Sai pronunciara por segunda vez esas palabras, quiero decir, lo leyó mal la primera vez porque una mancha tapaba una palabra, y no pasó nada, pero justo después de volverla a leer correctamente, llegamos aquí.

-Es verdad, y, por si no os distéis cuenta, las palabras no existían, a excepción de una, la que leí mal, la palabra _nakama_… –dijo Sai, parando un momento de dibujar para mirar a las chicas que ahora estaban ambas al lado de Akamaru.

-Sí, es raro, bueno, buscaré el libro… –dijo Sakura, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta… –¡NARUTO SE HA LLEVADO EL LIBRO EN SU MOCHILA! –gritó totalmente alarmada.

Asustando a una tranquila Hinata, despertando a un dormido Akamaru, y sorprendiendo a un… Sai…

Mientras, Kiba y Rock Lee escalaban árboles recogiendo frutas.

-Guau, esta es muy rara, pero tiene una pinta deliciosa. –dijo Rock Lee, comiéndose una fruta verde.

-¡Oi! ¡No te las comas todas que si no al final no vamos a tener qué…! –Kiba paró de hablar y miró a Lee con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara?

-No tío, pero la tienes verde.

-… ¿¡WATH THE FUCK!? –Rock Lee corrió hacia un río próximo a donde se encontraban y vio en su reflejo que…

Efectivamente, ahora su cara hacía juego con su traje.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –su grito se oyó por toda la isla, alertando a sus nakama, y a otras personas…

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –Kiba se empezó a reír como si le hicieran cosquillas –¡Qué bueno chaval, estás tan verde como tu traje!

-¡No hace gracia! ¿Qué pensarán ahora Sakura-Chan?

-… ¿Que es afortunada por no ser ella la que se ha comido la fruta?

-¡Te voy a…!

En fin, evidente, empezaron una estúpida pelea, que terminó en risas cuando cayeron uno al río y el otro, (no pregunten), colgado de un árbol.

Mientras, Gaara y Naruto saltaban por los árboles, el primero, lamentando no haber amenazado a alguien con que le cambiara el compañero, y el segundo, distraído con todo lo "alucinante" que veía por el bosque.

-¿Um? Naruto, mira, ¿eso es un pueblo? –preguntó el pelirrojo viendo una colina donde parecía haber casas.

-Eso parece, vamos a ver, quizá nos digan dónde estamos. –respondió el rubio aumentando la velocidad a la par que su nakama.

Tras llegar al pueblo, se fijaron en que había una muralla, tenía, ya que en ese momento estaba derribada la entrada y mucha parte del muro, el pueblo al parecer sufrió un ataque de algún enemigo.

-Gaara, ¿crees que aún quede alguien? –preguntó Naruto al ver lo desierto que estaba el lugar.

-Eh… Lo dudo. –respondió.

Anduvieron hacia el centro, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que el pueblo no llegaba a serlo pero era casi una ciudad donde cabrían unas dos mil personas. Pronto vieron que en realidad sí había gente viva.

-¡Oi, Gaara, mira, en ese edificio enorme hay un montón de gente!

-Están encerrados.

-La puerta está totalmente atorada. –dijo el rubio tirando de las empuñaduras.

-Aparta Naruto, voy a echarla abajo con la lanza de Shukaku.

Pronto la puerta fue derribada, y unas doscientas personas salieron del enorme edificio.

-Gracias, de no ser por ustedes, estaríamos ahí para siempre. Apenas quedamos doscientos de los dos mil que éramos. –dijo un hombre.

-De nada, pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién atacó? –preguntó Gaara.

-Era un…

-Nosotros. –oyeron una voz que parecía de un borracho.

Todos miraron horrorizados, tras Gaara y Naruto se encontraban un borracho con un caballo (borracho), un tipo muy alto con sombrero y sonrisa parecida a la de "Jeff the Killer", y tras ellos, un… gigante.

-¡¿Quién demonios son?! –preguntó Naruto poniéndose en guardia al igual que Gaara.

-E-ellos, ellos nos atacaron… -dijo otro ciudadano.

-No luchen, son muy fuertes. –dijo una mujer.

-Pero ellos os atacaron, ¿no os defendisteis? –preguntó Naruto listo para atacar.

-No pudimos, son muy fuertes, puede que ahora incluso más que Barba Blanca cuando estaba vivo…

-¿Barba Blanca? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Un ninja? –preguntaba Naruto muy confundido.

-Eso da igual ahora, –dijo Gaara, –vamos a luchar.

-¡Oh sí! –gritó Naruto apretando el nudo de su cinta.

-Ow, ¿y quiénes son los niñitos estos? –preguntó el borracho del caballo, –no recuerdo que estuvieran entre los habitantes, je, ni entre los vivos, ni los muertos.

-Y desde luego no estaríamos en el segundo grupo, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio corriendo hacia el que tenía sonrisa de asesino y era alto, -¡Rassengan Shuriken!

-Bien hecho, Naruto. –dijo simple Gaara, a diferencia de los habitantes, que aplaudían y alagaban al rubio como niños pequeños.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí, dattebayo!

Cuando hubo el impacto, solo se vio una nube de polvo, pero luego, las figuras de los atacantes se vieron, ni un rasguño, (miento, estaban que se caían :P), pero al gigante no le había llegado a atacar.

-¡Ataca inútil! –le gritó el alto al gigante.

Este arrancó una enorme roca del suelo, y como si fuera plastilina, empezó a hacerla redonda pasándola por el suelo, hasta que pareció una pelota. Luego corrió con ella en los brazos hacia los dos ninjas.

-¡UAAAAAAHHH! GAARA, ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS LUCHAMOS CON ESE!? –gritó Naruto.

-N-no lo sé. –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Shikomizue! –gritó el alto sacando una espada que estaba oculta en su bastón.

-¡Cuidado! –gritaron varios habitantes.

-¡Huir! –gritó Naruto.

-¿Q-qué? N-no p-podemos hacer eso… -dijo una mujer.

-¡Háganlo, estaremos bien! –les gritó también Gaara.

Al fin empezaron a huir, mientras los ninjas intentaban que esos tipos no los atacaran. No fue difícil derribar al borracho, y poco más al alto, salieron con algún que otro rasguño, pero el gigante, estaba siendo imposible.

Más lo fue cuando, el rubio y el pelirrojo se vieron obligados a abandonar el pueblo (ya abandonado por los habitantes), porque el gigante tiró la gran roca como una bola de bolos, en dirección a ellos. Salieron del pueblo bajando por la colina, y la roca, siguiéndoles.

-¡Mierda, Naruto, no podemos saltar a los árboles, la piedra nos aplastará antes! –gritó Gaara, corriendo como un condenado al igual que Naruto.

-¡Es una roca! –respondió el ojiazul.

-¡ESO ME DA IGUAL! ¡No es el punto!

-¿¡Qué hacemos!?

-¡CORRER COMO MALDITOS ANIMALES!

-¡UAAAHHHH! –gritaban mientras corrían hacia la playa con la roca tras de ellos.

Mientras, el resto estaba en la playa y Rock Lee y Kiba acababan de llegar.

-¡Rock Lee! –gritó Sakura –¿¡Qué demonios haces con la cara verde!? ¡Ni que se te hubiera desteñido el traje!

-Ow, Sakura-Chan, sabía que tendrías esa reacción… -murmuró el pelinegro en la típica pose de estar sentado y marginado haciendo circulitos en la arena con el dedo.

-¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOS! –se oyó una voz.

-Naruto. –dijeron todos.

-¡APARTAR! –le siguió Gaara al rubio.

-Gaara-Kun. –dijo Hinata.

-¡A buenas horas vuelven, ya está anocheciendo y… ¡¿ESO ES UNA ROCA?! –gritó Sakura.

-¡APARTEEEEEENNN! –volvió a gritar el Kazekague.

-¡AAHHH! –gritaron el resto al unísono tirándose a los lados.

-¡CUERPO A TIERRA! –gritó Naruto haciendo lo mismo que el resto al igual que Gaara.

-¿¡Q-qué de… demonios… ERA ESO NARUTO-BAKA!? –gritó Sakura dándole un mamporrazo.

-¡Yo no fui! –se quejó el dolorido ninja.

-Oh, entonces fue Gaara, ¿no? –miró al pelirrojo de manera asesina.

-N-no, verás… -incluso a Gaara le daba miedo Sakura en esas situaciones.

Los dos comenzaron a contarles la historia, Naruto haciendo gestos para referirse a los enemigos mientras Kiba y Lee lo miraban asombrados, y Gaara les contaba al resto que eran más normales, tranquilamente y sin hacer poses estúpidas.

-En serio, este mundo al que llegamos es una completa locura, -dijo Kiba, –marchémonos cuanto antes mejor.

-Sí, pero antes, ¡Naruto-Baka, el libro, lo tienes tú en tu mochila! –le gritó la pelirrosa.

-Oh, vale, enseguida te lo doy… –dijo Naruto buscando en su mochila –¿Um? ¡UAAAAHHH! ¡Mi mochila está rota! ¡Tiene un agujero!

-¿¡W.T.F!? ¡¿Qué nos estás contando, tío?! –le gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡El libro debió caerse, ahora sí la llevamos clara! –Sakura se puso a llorar desconsolada en la pequeña "cabaña" que ella y Sai construyeron.

-¿Y mi mochilita qué? –preguntó lloriqueando también Naruto.

-¡BAKA, lo importante es el libro, no tu estúpida mochila! –gritó enfadada la ojiverde ahogando al ojiazul.

Sí, la verdad era que lo tendrían difícil, afortunadamente, no pasarían mucho tiempo sin ayuda…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**_Este sí fue más largo, claro, es que me vino la inspiración, lo del gigante quizá fue algo como muy tonto, pero no pude evitar reír ante la idea de tener a Gaara y Naruto corriendo y gritando, quizá algunos personajes los esté cambiando un poco, pero es que quiero hacerlos aún más cómicos de lo que son. Please plis reviews?  
_**

**¡Pronto otro capi más! (Espero que me venga de nuevo la inspiración)  
**


	5. Adiós al libro, hola nuevo reto

**¡Gracias por el review, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay!, este cap es corto pero espero que os guste a todos los lectores ¡que comience el cap!  
**

**Declaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no reconozcan, que en esta historia, no van a ser muchos creo.**

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales (si hay)  
_

**_Explicaciones mías  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** _Adiós al libro, hola nuevo reto._

Los ninjas se encontraban sentados alrededor del fuego, deprimidos, y sin saber qué hacer para volver a casa, lo único bueno, era que la cara de Rock Lee había vuelto ya a la normalidad.

_-(Espero que Sakura-Chan no siga enfadada conmigo…)_ –prensaba el rubio ojiazul del grupo.

-Los maestros… Estarán muy preocupados… –murmuró de repente Hinata, sacando a Naruto y al resto de sus pensamientos.

-Lo peor será como encuentren algo nuestro en las ruinas de la mansión, o en el lugar donde estaban, porque nosotros vinimos a este lugar, y las ruinas de la mansión se vinieron con nosotros. –dijo Sai.

-No debemos rendirnos, ¿apenas llevamos medio día aquí y ya os rendís? –peguntó Naruto decepcionado con la actitud pesimista que los inundaba a todos.

-Naruto-Kun tiene razón, –dijo Hinata, –si ya nos rendimos después de lo ocurrido, no duraremos más que mañana. Somos ninjas de Konoha, la mayoría, –miró a Gaara, –y los ninjas, sean de Konoha u otro lugar…

-NO SE RINDEN. –terminaron los demás, con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, –dijo Naruto, –ahora, vamos a hacer algo para salir de la isla, digo yo que habrá más mundo que ver aquí. –dijo, y luego extendió un brazo.

-Sí, pero, ¿y el libro? –preguntó Rock Lee, –sin él será imposible volver…

-Vamos, –dijo Gaara, –¿no eras tú el ninja optimista?

-Tienes razón, ¡imposible no está en mi diccionario! –respondió ahora más animado y poniendo la mano encima de la de Naruto.

-Bien, entonces, viajaremos, además, si hay gigantes en este mundo, ¿por qué no la manera de volver? –dijo Kiba, también con el ánimo subido y al igual que Rock Lee puso la mano encima de la de este.

-Sobreviviremos. –dijo Sai haciendo lo mismo.

-Juntos, qué remedio. –dijo Gaara imitando al resto.

-Si no estamos juntos nos será imposible salir de esta… –dijo Sakura con la mano encima de la de Gaara.

-Parece que ahora sí tenemos objetivo, poco más y nos quedamos deprimidos para siempre en esta isla. –dijo Hinata tímida pero igual de valiente poniendo la mano.

-Genial, ¿no nos falta nadie? –preguntó Naruto.

-¡Bark, bark! –gritó Akamaru y puso la pata encima del todo, –_¡Vamos a por todas! ¡Me alegro de que hayamos recuperado los ánimos!_

-Ahora sí, estamos todos juntos y volveremos juntos. –dijo Sakura.

-No dejaremos a nadie atrás. –dijo Kiba.

-Mañana mismo empecemos a construir un barco. –dijo Gaara.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Lee.

-… Ni idea.

Caída al estilo anime.

-Podemos ayudar. –oyeron una voz.

Del bosque comenzaron a salir los habitantes del pueblo destruido.

-¿Los… habitantes del pueblo? –preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Gaara igual.

-Queremos ayudaros para daros las gracias por ayudarnos. –dijo un niño en brazos de su madre.

-¿Lo… lo dicen en serio? ¿Cómo van a hacerlo? –preguntó Hinata.

-No todo el pueblo fue destruido, y, tenemos un barco que podría serviros. –dijo el que parecía ser el alcalde o el líder. –Vengan mañana al pueblo y diríjanse a la cascada que se conecta directamente al mar. Allí embarcarán y podrán marchar.

-No nos dirán que oyeron todo… –preguntó Sakura.

-¡Yo sí! –respondió un niño de no más de cinco años.

-Y es cierto, de seguro que hay algún lado donde puedan encontrar una solución. –siguió el alcalde.

Tras indicarles donde se encontraba la cascada, los ninjas aún más animados que antes se fueron a dormir, para estar listos para el viaje del día siguiente.

_Mientras, otro barco que había abandonado ya esa isla…_

-¿Cómo pudieron perder contra unos niños? De no ser por San Juan Wolf de seguro estarían muertos. –decía una mujer de nariz larga.

-Al menos encontraron un libro muy interesante, si esos estúpidos ninjas hubieran leído la contraportada, sabrían que este libro es capaz de abrir un portal de nuestro mundo, al que probablemente pertenezcan ellos… –dijo uno de pelo negro y capa negra. –Y lo vamos a usar…

-Sí. –respondieron otras voces.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**_Siento que este sea más corto, pero hoy estuve muy ocupada, el siguiente si puedo volveré a hacerlo tan largo como el anterior a este._**

**_ Please plis reviews?  
_**

**¡Pronto otro capi más! ¡Thanks por leer!  
**


	6. ¡Primeros enemigos, los marines

**Siento la tardanza, realmente me quedé algo atascada en este capítulo. Pero al fin llegó. Espero que os guste!**

**(Pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales** (si hay)**_

**_Explicaciones mías._**

* * *

-¡ARRIBA SO VAGOS! ¡Hora de largarse de esta estúpida isla! –gritaba una muy animada Sakura a unos muy dormidos ninjas.

-Que alguien apague el despertador… –dijo Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto, tus compañeros te esperamos. –dijo Kiba.

-Yo a estas horas no tengo compañeros, tengo sueño…

-¡ARRIBA! –Sakura le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar hasta una palmera.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –respondió rápidamente y corrió hasta estar al lado del resto.

-Bien, nos dijeron que había una cascada que conducía hasta el mar, y allí en la cascada está el barco. Y, encontré la cascada. –dijo Sai, habían llegado.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué? –preguntó Hinata.

-Vamos a comprobar el barco, los pueblerinos dijeron que llevaba tiempo allí y podría tener alguna grieta o algo que haría que se hundiera. Gaara, Sai, despertar a esos dos. –dijo Sakura, señalando a Rock Lee y Naruto, que dormían de pie.

-Son las siete de la mañana… –murmuraba Kiba, también medio dormido apoyado en Akamaru.

-Son las ocho, ya es hora de irnos, estoy segura de que ir allá afuera será aún más peligroso, pero debemos volver a casa. –dijo Hinata.

Todos entraron a ver el barco, estaba bastante bien para estar tan abandonado, tenía una cocina, baño, cuatro dormitorios con dos camas cada uno, un timón y lo necesario. En la parte de delante, había una cabeza de un tigre de ojos verdes, lo suficiente mente grande como para que dos personas se sentaran en ella.

-Está genial, no tiene ninguna rotura, la cabeza del gato con rayas es súper guay, las velas están perfectamente y hoy hace buen día. –dijo Rock Lee.

-Ahora sí, ¡nos vamos! –gritó alegre Naruto.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a preparar provisiones. Tras unas horas, estaban listos para irse.

-¡Naruto-Kun, Gaara-Kun! –oyeron voces llamándolos cuando ya estaban en la cocina hablando.

-Los del pueblo, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Naruto.

-Queríamos daros las gracias y despedirnos. –habló el alcalde.

-Os la damos nosotros, sin vosotros no lograríamos irnos, así que gracias. –dijo Gaara.

-Adiós, ¡mucha suerte!

-¡Esperamos que os vaya bien el viaje!

-¡Disfrutarlo, hay muchas cosas interesantes en otras islas!

-¡Adiós héroes!

Todos los del pueblo se despedían alegres agitando los brazos. Los ninjas también se despedían sin dejar de gritarles que gracias por todo. Y así, se marcharon, y pasaron los primeros dos días a la deriva, bueno, en realidad en dirección a una isla llamada: isla Shima, que le habían dicho los habitantes de la isla anterior.

_Mientras…_

-Nami, ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar a la siguiente isla? Me aburro… –decía el pirata Monkey. .

-Ya falta poco, unas horas más, aguántate. –le respondió Nami.

-Tengo hambre, ¿cuándo tendrá Sanji echa la comida? –preguntaba el pequeño renito de nariz azul, Chopper o Choppi (para mí)

-Eso me pregunto yo, a ver cuando el ero-cook nos da la comida. –gruñó Zoro.

-¡Hambre, hambre, hambre! –se pusieron a gritar Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

-¡La comida está lista! –gritó al fin el cocinero.

_Mientras de vuelta con los ninjas…_

-¡Hambre, hambre, hambre! –se pusieron a gritar Naruto, Rock Lee y Kiba.

-¡La comida ya está lista! –gritó Sai y todos entraron a la cocina.

Había bocadillos y ramen. Todos comenzaron a comer de buen grado.

-Entre Sai y yo preparamos esto, no solemos cocinar mucho. –dijo Hinata, –¿qué os parece?

-¡Está delicioso Hinata-Chan! –gritó Naruto.

Y entonces Sai tuvo que sujetar a Hinata que cayó desmayada, de nuevo…

-Oh, será mejor que le guardemos un poco de comida a Hinata. –dijo suspirando Sakura.

Pero entonces, un ruido de una bala de cañón se oyó caer al agua, y el barco se inclinó.

-¡UAAAHHH! –gritaron los ninjas.

-¡Chicos, problemas, creo que son marines! –dijo Kiba mirando asustado por la escotilla.

-¿Por qué crees que son marines? –preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé, ¿a lo mejor porque lo pone en las velas de sus barcos? ¡Cabeza de dobe!

-No hay tiempo, tendremos que explicarles que no somos enemigos, han debido pensar que somos piratas. –dijo Gaara.

-¿Y por qué en vez de eso no les hundimos los barcos y ya? –preguntó Naruto.

-¡ESO HARA QUE SE ENFADEN MAS! –gritó Sakura, dándole un merecido capón.

-¡Ooooi, no queremos pelea! –gritó Rock Lee agitando los brazos.

_En el barco de los marines…_

-Señor, –dijo un marine, –creo que no son piratas, de hecho… ¡son críos!

-Eso parece, pero no vamos a dejarlos ahí, súbanlos y hagan un interrogatorio, no parecen inofensivos… –dijo el capitán marine viendo por el telescopio a Gaara y Sai en posición de lucha y a Naruto mirando en dirección del capitán marine y sacarle la lengua –pequeño rubio estúpido arrogante, súbanlos.

-A la orden.

Entonces se movilizaron los barcos y Akamaru lo vio en la proa.

-_¡Tú, que nos están rodeando! ¡Son más de veinte barcos!_–gritó alarmado Akamaru a su amigo Kiba.

-¡Akamaru tiene razón, nos están rodeando chicos! –dijo Kiba, ya poniéndose en posición de luchar, o de correr.

-Parece que eso de intentar pasar sin meternos en problemas no funcionó, es que estar con tíos que parecen tan agresivos hace que el resto de las personas piensen que somos malos… -dijo Sakura toda deprimida en una esquinita, refiriéndose a Sai y Gaara.

-Supongo que ahora sí podemos atacar, ¿no? –preguntó Naruto sacando una kunai.

-¡Están subiendo! _¡Funeral Destructivo!_–gritó Gaara.

Con la arena de la cantimplora y atacó a un barco de los marines, destruyéndolo por completo.

-¡Tío, no te pases! –le gritó Sakura.

-¡Solo los tiré al agua!

-¡Destruiste su barco y alguno habrá muerto!

-¡Adelante Akamaru, _Colmillo Perforante_! –gritó Kiba y él y Akamaru también empezaron a tirar a los marines del barco ninja y a destruir el de marines.

-_¡Primavera del Poder Joven!_ –gritó Rock Lee destruyendo mástiles y cubiertas y, todo un barco.

-_¡Súper Bestias!_ –lo siguió Sai atacando también otro de los barcos.

-_¡Doble Puño de León!_ –gritó Hinata lanzándose a atacar también el barco de detrás del de ellos.

-Bueno, si ellos atacan, ¡yo también! –gritó Sakura saltando a los barcos de los marines, –_¡Fuerza de un Centenar!_ –y destruyó un barco marine.

-¡Me toca a mí! –gritó Naruto, mirando el barco de en frente que era el más grande y el de el capitán marine –¡El del capitán es mío! –saltó hacia el cielo y mientras caía hacia el barco del capitán gritó: –_¡Rassengan!_

_Y kaboom. Una gran explosión que se oyó a millas de distancia._  
_Cerca del barco de los ninjas, minutos antes de la pelea contra los marines, navegaba un barco con cabeza de león._

-Oi, ahí hay barcos de la marina. –dijo Zoro, señalando donde estaban los barcos.

-No parecen venir hacia aquí. –dijo Sanji, que servía un té a Nami y Robin.

-De hecho, –dijo Usopp, –rodean a otro barco y… ¿¡Qué demonios hace ese chico!?

Una explosión resonó en los oídos de los piratas y todos pararon de hacer lo que hacían y fueron a ver la lucha. Al principio vieron pequeñas explosiones en los barcos y como se hundían rápidamente, y luego vieron a uno de los ninjas saltar y lanzar una bola de luz y hacer explotar el barco más grande.

-¡SUGOI! –gritó Luffy.

-¿Qué mierda hizo ese chico? –dijo Zoro.

Todos miraron alucinados los barcos hundidos y se preguntaron... ¡cómo demonios hacían algo así unos críos!

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**_Y bien? Qué tal estuvo? Espero opiniones vuestras, en el siguiente cap se conocerán al fin los Mugiwaras y los ninjas, aunque, no crean que todo serán rosas a partir de ahí... (Jua jua jua!)  
_**


End file.
